


Every Touch

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Androids, Angst, Body Worship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Robots, Smut, Synths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Just because he's a synth doesn't make him any less of a man.





	Every Touch

They arrived at her house after a night out, his arm around her as she leant against him for support. She wasn't that drunk, no. It'd been established some time ago that she just liked being close to him. He didn't mind. 

 

He gently helped her onto her bed, laughing softly as she pulled him down with her. Flickers of memories were awakened by this. A woman's warm body pressed against him, the curve of a smile, eyes full of heady lust. He'd experienced this before. The original Nick Valentine. 

 

“Stay awhile, Nick.” She breathed, curling into his chest. 

 

“Hm. We wouldn't want Ellie worrying about me.” He said, waiting for her response. 

 

“What? Does the great detective have a curfew?” She shot back, propping herself up to look at him more clearly. Her eyes darting from his lips up to his eyes, in a way she hoped he wouldn't notice. 

 

“Not tonight.” 

 

“Good.” She smiled at him, a genuine one. Not one she used to get her way with others he'd seen time and time again. 

 

They spent a fair amount of time just laying on the bed together like this, just enjoying the others company. Valerie was the first to break this silence. 

 

“You're a good man.” She said in earnest, hitting him with that smile again. 

 

“I try to be.” He replied, “But what makes you say that?” 

 

“You were the first to even.. ask me if I was alright, after all that had happened.” Valerie said, sighing thoughtfully. “I'll never forget that.” 

 

“You're a strong woman, Val. Going through all that you have and coming out better from it.” He praised her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. 

 

“I try to be.” She echoed his earlier words, leaning close and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

 

It'd been a difficult adjustment at first. Thank god she had convinced Nate to take her out shooting some weekends. If she wasn't a good shot, she may well be dead. She'd definitely noticed a physical change too. Even wielding that super sledge wasn't as daunting as it used to be. Her heart ached for moment, wondering how amused Nate would be to see her now. How proud. 

 

She played with his tie leisurely, wrapping it around her fingers. “Did you have a girl, Valentine? Before the whole.. synth thing.” 

 

He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, making her smile in that cat-like way of hers. “I think so, yes. I.. remember some things.” 

 

“Do you ever miss that?” 

 

“I'm lucky to have the people I do. So many great friends that I never expected to accept me. It'd be selfish to ask for more than that.” Nick said, amused by the soft yellow glow his eyes cast on her fair face. 

 

“And.. if I wanted more?” Valerie questioned, done playing around the subject. 

 

“Then I'd be a fool to say no.” 

 

Valerie’s stomach seized in a wave of warmth, cupping his face reverently before pressing her lips to his for the first time. He was wonderfully warm. More than she expected. Not to mention he clearly knew what he was doing when it came to kissing. She could only imagine how popular he was with ladies as a human. 

 

“I've wanted you for a long time now, Nick.” She confessed, caressing the fuller part of his cheek, carefully avoiding the wiring and cold metal. The poor dear really was disheveled at best. 

 

“You sure you don't want someone.. that's not a synth?” 

 

“You're here with me. I can touch you. And you can touch me. You're as real as anyone, Nick.” Valerie insisted, trying to ease whatever inadequacy he may be feeling. 

 

“I think I believe you a little more each time you say that.” 

 

They rolled around on the bed for a few more minutes. Time seemed to go so slowly, the two of them just getting lost in each other. He was slow and cautious to remove her clothes, as if he were afraid she would get up and leave at any time. She sensed this from him and instead made an effort to know she truly enjoyed any touch from him. The metal parts of him gradually warmed up to her body temperature, something that Valerie delighted in, teasing him about it. 

 

As nice as taking it slowly was, Valerie was growing terribly impatient. Yet she didn't want to rush him into anything if he needed more time. There was something in his yellow eyes she had never seen before. Perhaps desire? 

 

“Do you.. would you want this too?” She asked, goosebumps rising on her arms. She was actually asking him this. This was real. 

 

“I think you'll see my answer to that yourself.” Nick replied, taking her hand gently and guiding it to his crotch, allowing her to feel the stiffening member beneath the fabric. 

 

“Oh.. _oh_..! You really weren't kidding when you said you've got all the parts I guess.” She laughed nervously. 

 

“I don't lie. Especially not to you, sweetheart.” 

 

“Heh. You're too good to me, Nick.” Valerie smiled softly, squeezing at his stiffened length through the cloth. She wasn't sure how much exactly he could feel. But evidently it was enough, judging by his reaction. The sharp intake of breath, a low moan that he tried his best to hide. 

 

“Anything for you, Val.” He promised, the glow from his eyes lighting her bare skin in a way that was beautiful. “You know that.” 

 

Her heart seized up with a gentle warmth at his words. Damn. This wasn't at all what she'd imagined in her future. Each day falling deeper in love with a synthetic man, his voice always in her mind. Nick had more than earned his place there. The countless times he pulled her out of harm's way at the last second, holding her body close. He'd take bullets for her. She knew this. Just as he knew when to comfort her and when to say nothing, instead just petting her hair. The day they were standing in her old dilapidated house, her favorite song coming on, coaxing him into dancing with her. Dancing in the ruins of her old life. 

 

It didn't take long for them to shed their remaining clothes, each respectively admiring each others body. 

 

“ _Nick_..” 

 

She couldn't help but to whimper softly as she slid herself down, grinding her hips against him once he was all the way in. This felt way too good. It'd been months since she'd had any contact whatsoever. And this… well she'd been dreaming of this for longer than she would like to admit. 

 

Nick regarded her with a soft smile, hands placed appreciatively on her thighs. One markedly colder than the other. She didn't care. She loved that one too. 

 

She took one of them in her own, kissing it gently before bringing it to her face and leaning into it. The synthetic skin was rough but oh so warm. And just.. _him_.

 

The way he looked at her was everything. Everything a woman could ever want. It didn't matter that they were entirely different beings. Raw emotion was the same no matter the source. Valerie would defend synthetics at any opportunity she was given. 

 

His hands wandered her body as she ever so slowly worked her hips against him. He wanted to touch her everywhere, feel every part of her. The room was filled her quiet sighs and moans accompanied by Nick's occasional praise. 

 

Valerie squeezed his hand, breathing his name oh so sweetly as she came around him. She had never been more beautiful to him than in that moment. He told her as much, earning a chuckle and a blush. Nick knew exactly what to do, drawing her close and stroking her hair as she regained her breath.

 

“Stay by me.” Valerie said after some time had passed, propping her head up to look him in the eyes. “Don't ever leave.”

 

Nick smiled, “I won't if I can help it, darlin’. I'm yours.” 

 

This was answer enough. She shuddered, and he drew her closer.


End file.
